


A ride home

by hatchetfield_bee



Category: Musicals - Fandom, Starkid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchetfield_bee/pseuds/hatchetfield_bee
Summary: I know that the name of hcb was revealed in Black Friday but that doesn’t come out for a week so shhhhh
Relationships: Danny/Oliver, smoker teen tgwdlm/hcb tgwdlm
Kudos: 12





	A ride home

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the name of hcb was revealed in Black Friday but that doesn’t come out for a week so shhhhh

It was after a long day at school, Midterms week. Which meant that there was snow on the ground and driving was hell. Danny has proved this by accidentally crashing his car into a tree (a very minor crash, but still) which meant he had no mode of transportation rather than his own two feet.  
Oliver usually rides home with Danny, and stayed for most of the night until his parents got home. But obviously, Oliver was out of a ride at this point as well.   
After school, Danny and Oliver contemplated how they would get home, most of their friends hadn’t gotten their licenses yet or simply didn’t want to drive and Oliver felt far too uncomfortable asking the upperclassmen. So for a while they sat on a bench, with Oliver’s head on Danny’s shoulder and they just thought. Well Danny kind of thought, as much as he could with a blunt in his mouth. He claimed it kept him warm but they both knew it didn’t. Currently the only thing keeping them warm on this wooden bench was each other’s body warmth.   
Soon enough Danny got tired of the cold, put out his blunt and said “Let’s just walk, it's better than sitting here freezing our asses off,”   
He expected a response, but he didn’t get one so he turned to look at the boy who was peacefully asleep on his shoulder.   
Danny smiles and softly kissed the top of Oliver’s head, knowing that he was a light sleeper and whispered, “Hey, Ollie. We’re gonna leave, so get up, Sleeping Beauty,”   
Oliver stirred lightly and groaned, barely moving his head out of the crook of Danny’s neck, he couldn’t even form a sentence, saying something along the lines of, “Are we getting in a car?” to which Danny responded no so Oliver shook his head and went back into his original position.  
Danny groaned and lifted Oliver’s head so that he could stand up without hurting him. He stood up and moved his grip to Oliver’s hands, trying his best to lift the barely awake boy up. Even with all his effort, Oliver had barely even moved. Finally Oliver gave in and stood up, well, not really. He just got up and fell into Danny’s arms. Danny tried to drag him for a little bit, but then said “Fuck this” and spotted a park bench as they were walking. Oliver was a little bit more awake at this point so when Danny dragged him over to a bench and told him to “giddy up, cowboy!” Oliver understood and jumped onto Danny’s back. Though Danny was lanky and skinny as all hell, he could still carry Oliver on his back. It was a strange talent, that he could barely lift an unwilling Ollie off of a bench but would gladly carry him to the end of the Great Wall if he asked him to.   
The rest of the walk was spent with Oliver, asleep with his chin on top of the taller boy's head. When they got to the house steps, Danny announced this by patting Oliver’s thighs and saying “You have arrived, your highness,” he giggled and hopped off, before kissing Danny’s cheeks.   
Oliver seemed much more energetic after his ride on his chariot. In fact as Danny was walking up the steps to unlock his door, Oliver grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Danny’s head. Danny slowly turned around and gave Oliver a smirk before running up the remaining steps and locking the door before Oliver could catch up. Oliver laughed and banged on the door, “You jerk! Let me in!”   
“What’s the secret password, Ollie?” Danny responded condescendingly.  
“Daniel- I swear if you don’t let me in in 5 seconds I will… I don’t know, I'll do something. It’s cold!”   
“I legally can’t let you in until I know the secret password, hon. I willn’t be neptutisiuming, love.”  
“You’re a dumbass, it’s nepotism. Also you’re using it wrong, idiot. It’s a noun. Now, let me in, please!”  
“Fine, but only because you’re cute,” Danny said while opening the door. Immediately, he was tackled by Oliver.  
“Why do I put up with you?” Oliver asked while smiling, looking down at Danny. Oliver’s features were pale, except his cheeks which were red from the cold.  
Danny smiles at him, “Because of my good looks, of course,”   
They both laugh and tell jokes for a little bit before they finally get out of the entrance of Danny’s house. Then he makes Oliver a hot chocolate and gives him a napkin full of sour patch kids that he keeps at his house in case they run out of instant hot chocolate powder.  
And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
